cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GC Episode 32: Collapse of the Dragon Empire Branch/@comment-34633327-20160522024118
http://www.daisuki.net/us/en/anime/watch.CardfightVanguardGGIRSCrisis.13279.html SPOILERS ABOUND! Well, that I didn't expect. Where to begin? I guess I'll start with the Depend Card of the Week. This time we saw the Bull, its name being Chronobeat Buffalo. And it has ROCKET FISTS!!! Why do the bad guys always have Rocket Powered Fists?! Random Guy: Wait, he doesn't have Rocke- AHHH!! I stand Corrected. Next, we head to Satoru vs. Mamoru. Contrary to my expectations, Mamoru won! He beat Satoru and brilliantly showcased Taiten. However, he took the hit for Tokoha from the buffalo, which is why he is hospitalized. Mamoru even called Satoru out on the Company's Hypocrisy, and unlike with Hiroki, it appears to have resonated with Satoru, and he seems to acknowledge it rather than deny it. We were treated to a flashback, 1st person point of view, appearently of a younger Satoru hospitalized being visited by a young girl. Satoru's very reason for joining is no doubtedly related to that flashback. After Satoru lost, Am had to step in and face Kouji. What I didn't expect though, was Luna, the spark from her eyes gone and with an eerie smile on her face, to pull Buffalo out of Am's Sweatshirt and summon it IN THE MIDDLE OF THEIR GAME. '''Buffalo then punched Kouji into the statue of Dragonic Overlord, then started firing his Rocket Punches all over! Tokoha would have been hit after Mamoru already took the first attempt, had Satoru not neck chopped Luna and carried her unconscious self off. Something Shouma said about Luna spooked me though. He said '''The Peacemaker has awakened. '''Just as Chrono is wanted by Myoujin, Luna may be another valuable, unnatural piece. Either that, or the summoning process from last ep warped her brain. Now for the subplot. Chrono ran off last episode, but here we find out he never went home. The association also appearently runs a sort of "Halfway House". Myoujin shows up, claiming Kouji has had Chrono under surveilance for quite some time now. At first I didn't want to think Kouji would go that far, but less than 5 minutes later, Kouji is on the phone, yelling at his men for losing Chrono. Myoujin also claims that Kouji sees Chrono as nothing more than a weapon, and has held this belief since Chrono first met Ryoungzu. After claiming he only wants to save people from pain and bring them smiles, Myoujin is called out by Chrono on why he torments everyone. Stealing the Kiba Company, Involving Rummy Labyrinth, causing Mikuru and himself pain over Rive's disappearence. Ryuzu says sacrifices must be made for their goal, and that it wont matter once the Stride Gate is opened, and it will all be fixed. At the beginning of this ep, we saw a forgotten memory of Chrono's. Like we thought, Chrono met Chrono Dran for real when he was young at the sight of the accident, and Rive took both Chrono and Dran away, while an injured Myoujin, in his young adult form, calls out to him, asking why Rive was betraying him. He was also holding his left eye, meaning that his mechanical eye he got after the incident, not from summoning Zodiac's. Back in the subplot, Myoujin say's he thought his friend Rive was very special, a very powerful factor. He then admits he was wrong. Chrono is the '''Singularity, the one who opened the gate between Earth and Cray. As he tries to take this in, we are shown the images again, except they are starting to static, and Chrono starts to hold his head in pain. Even after, Chrono is holding a soda to his head. We did learn something interesting. Ryuzu still considers Rive a friend, and does feel sorry for what Chrono and Mikuru had to go through. He even said Rive was his "Only Friend". That he wants to grasp the true future with Chrono. My opinion on Myoujin is slowly changing, and I'm starting to like him and Satoru now. Also, the fact Chrono's memories were staticking and causing him pain, leads me to believe something is PURPOSELY blocking them. He didn't just lose them from trauma, someone is deliberately trying to make sure he doesn't remember.